User talk:Darknesslover5000/Archive 2
I'l be nice Okay, I understand. You're new. You don't know how things work. Hi. I'm the second most active member on this site. Cyberweasel89. The Momma of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm the closest thing you'll get to an Admin without actually being an Admin (actually, this site only has one real admin). Ordinarily I act like a total bitch because it seems that no one listens to me when I'm nice. But you're new, and I don't want to scare you off. So I'll be nice, okay? ^_^ I'm just going to come right out and say it: You are not allowed to make articles of canon characters, or anything canon. If you need to link to canon information, just link directly to the Bleach Canon Wiki. Creating articles for canon characters not only clutters up the Wiki with useless information, thus wasting space, it also directly plagiarizes the Bleach Canon Wiki. The users on that Wiki spend a lot of time and work to gather information and take screenshots, and by copying their information and screenshots, you are stealing their hard work. Let me put it a different way: You are a college professor. Whatever subject you want. We'll just say you're a Japanese culture professor. You write a report about anime and present the information to your students for them to use for personal reference and to study up on. Later, you discover that one of your students has taken your exact words from this report and used them as his own for another class. He did not claim that the work was his own, but by copying it to the letter and not doing any actual work or research himself, he is implying it is his own work. Do you see the problem? So, we clear, hon'? Just be aware that it's rare for me to be nice about this, so not being yelled at is actually a rare treat when it comes to breaking this rule. Okay? Everything good, hon'? Okay. Just know that if you do it again, I'll be bringing out the full force of my bitchitude. Yay for first strikes! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 03:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Hmmm... It seems you don't understand how the ranking system works around here. However, I'm a patient girl, so I'll be the mature one about this. First, the Ichigo Kurosaki article was made by someone who did not understand the rules of this Wiki a very long time ago. Since we only have one real Admin on this site, it has not been removed yet. Once we get more admins, it will be removed, as it should not be there. Second, you are new. You have just joined. You are the bottom wrung of the ladder. You have yet to do anything worthy of respect on this site. And you are talking back to an experienced, long-time member who has done countless things to better this Wiki. I am the one who jumpstarted this Wiki when it was almost dead. It is not your place to argue the rules. I suggest you show a little respect, or at least change your tone. If you are trying to be funny, I assure you that no one is finding it humorous. --Cyberweasel89 04:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Immature Well then you need to learn how to show some respect to your elders. If you act like this when speaking to everyone, you'll end up a very hated and ostracized person. And the point still stands that you broke a rule. There are no articles for canon characters. They are not allowed. Stop acting like a child. --Cyberweasel89 15:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Lexicon That's it, I've tried being nice. However, it is clear that there is something wrong with you, so I will continue to be nice. 1. Look it up in the dictionary. 2. I don't respond to fatuous inquiries. 3. I am four solar cycles your senior. That categorizes me as your elder in the literal measure. And I am your elder by leaps and bounds in terms of this Wiki. I have treaded these grounds for times far more measureable than your own. How this Wiki functions is inlaid into the very fiber of my being. You, a mere lilliputian who happened upon a conflagration of brobdingnagians, could not hope to fathom in the span of an entire epoch the deviation between us. 4. If you speak this way to everyone, you must lead a very sad, lonely life. I pity you. 5. Good day to you, sir. --Cyberweasel89 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki That is because the Naruto Fanon Wiki is a desolate wasteland of n00bs and godmodders. They are too stupid to tell the difference between fanon and canon. Don't compare us to them. --Cyberweasel89 19:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ahatake from Naruto Fanon Oh, that explains a lot... --Cyberweasel89 19:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Meh. :--Cyberweasel89 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::He's okay. Not as bad as some of the other things I've seen. I've seen far worse. ::--Cyberweasel89 02:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That's why I said that I've seen far worse. --Cyberweasel89 02:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :--Cyberweasel89 02:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Canon Kido I already did that. See "List of Kido". It's a list that describes canon Kido, as well as allowing people to add Kido of their own. As you can see, I've added several fanon Bakudo spells, and Seireitou has added a few Hado spells. --Cyberweasel89 15:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding It's a bit complicated, and I'm late for class. Take a look at my Guide to Godmodding, and I'll explain it when I get home from class. --Cyberweasel89 15:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm Blackemo1 the founder of this fanon, sorry if I never introduced myself I've just been so busy. Anyway I just wanted to remind you about the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Please, Please, Please read these articles (at least the first three) as we are having a voting on it and the polls close tommorow. To get to the voting page just click here. Make sure to check out the Today's News page everyday as we have lots of stuff going on, and if you need anything let me know. P.S- Let me know what you think of the chapters in my arc lol Blackemo1 16:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Guide Congrats! Glad to see it helped you. ^_^ You'll find that roleplaying and writing for characters with limitations can be fun at times. --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 20:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ahatake Crossover Bad idea. It's generally bad to crossover into another series, unless it's specifically in a single story. But to have a general fanon character that crosses into Naruto is a very, very bad idea. --Cyberweasel89 15:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! Blackemo1 15:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ... Not if you're going to mix in your crossover character with the other characters of the Wiki. It's okay, though, if this crossover character is only appearing in one of your fanfictions. --Cyberweasel89 16:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about that, I recently had to clear my Harddrive and have to reinstall Photoshop and Illistartor. My father doesnt have the disk anymore so.... Sorry. Ill try to see what I can do. --Seireitou 02:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) TekTek.Org http://www.tektek.org/ Something like that. Achrones150 17:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ?? Who said that?? I like Grimmjow, he is like my 3rd favorite Arrancar. --Seireitou 18:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, but I have other characters besides Arrancars that I like. --Seireitou 18:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Another Fight? I thought Ahatake was dead. Achrones150 01:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, ignore that last message. Achrones150 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) All right I accept. Haven't had much action on this Wiki anyway. Care to start? Achrones150 01:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How About Clash of the Shinigami: Ryuka Yagami vs Ahatake Kurosaki Achrones150 01:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) If you want it to Title speaks. Achrones150 20:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Apologies My apologies for not being on like I used to. A bit tight on the schedule lately. Achrones150 01:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ahatake I have a proposal for you; I would like your character, Ahatake, to fight my character Ryan Getsueikirite who is captain of the 10th squad in the Gotei 13. If he is of sufficient strength (and also if you would like this to occur) I will have my character extend an offer for Ahatake to become my division's third seat and we can make an article where my character teaches Ahatake his shikai and to better control his vizard powers. My reason for asking is; # The 10th Squad is a division that deals with the affairs of hollows and also studies them. # and the Captain is a vizard himself, which means he can teach Ahatake better. Please respond at your earliest convenience. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : That is okay with me. Just make sure to message me after your fight with Ryuka finishes up. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) dude I know. You can stop posting "ur turn" on my user talk page. I check. Achrones150 09:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC)